


Winter Walk

by deadhuntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nico is 18, Not really an AU, Snow, Will is 19, Winter, You can pick where it takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey! How ’bout we go for a walk?"</p><p>Will comes back from college to visit Nico over Christmas break. Snow and cuteness follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Walk

Outside, snow was gently falling as it had been all morning. Even Nico had to admit that the scene was beautiful, but at the moment, he was a little distracted. His close friend Will Solace was sitting across from him on the sofa, talking on and on about college: he loved his classes, even though they were challenging, the campus was beautiful, he really liked his Anatomy and Physiology professor, the list went on. To be completely honest, Nico wasn't paying full attention to what Will was saying; instead he was thinking about how good it was to see Will again after so long and (he hated to admit) noticing how perfectly Will’s sweater brought out the blue in his eyes.

“… and then Professor West goes, ‘Well, I hate to break it to you, but the radius and ulna are in fact bones, not punk bands.’” Will chuckled at the memory.

 _How is it that a guy with no musical talent whatsoever can have such a musical laugh?_ Nico wondered.

“Hey, Nico.” Will’s voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

“What? Oh, sorry. That’s funny,” he said, blushing as he realized what he’d been thinking about.

“So what’s new with you?” Will asked, thankfully ignoring Nico’s absent-mindedness.

“Oh, um… Not much. I talked to Hazel yesterday. She said New Rome’s all decorated for the holidays. Percy was almost charged by Hannibal when he accidentally dumped a couple gallons of water on him, but luckily Frank was there to save him. Gods only know how Percy managed to do that. I’m excited to go there for Christmas in two weeks.”

“I’ll bet,” Will said, smiling. Suddenly, he grinned. “Hey! How ’bout we go for a walk? There’s a nice path around here.”

Nico raised his eyebrows. Being the son of the sun god, Will was a warm weather person – Nico seemed to recall him complaining about the below-freezing temperature just yesterday, when they’d gone Christmas shopping at the mall. “ _You_ want to take a walk?” he asked. Not that he was complaining, really. He actually enjoyed the cold weather. However, he also enjoyed teasing Will.

“Yeah,” Will said, sticking his tongue out like the mature nineteen-year-old he was. Nico laughed. “It’s really pretty,” Will continued. “And besides, I have you to keep me warm!” He winked.

Nico blushed as his mind pointed out all the possible ways to interpret what Will said, and the now-familiar skeletal butterflies erupted in his stomach. He covered this by scoffing, “Yeah, a son of _Hades_ to warm you up,” knowing full well what Will’s reaction would be.

Will just gave him a look and hopped off the couch, extending his arm to pull Nico up too. He underestimated his own strength, apparently, because he pulled Nico farther than he meant, causing the younger boy to stumble and fall against him.

“Whoops!” Will said as he caught him. “Sorry.”

Nico simply rolled his eyes and went to put his shoes on, hoping he wasn't blushing. A minute later, dressed to combat the cold, the two boys walked outside. The snow was fresh and glittering and perfect. On the path, they walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the serene landscape and each other’s company.

Finally, they reached a small pond, frozen over and surrounded by trees. Will sat down on a fallen log, and Nico followed the older boy’s lead, both of them looking out at the peaceful scene.

“It’s nice, isn't it?” Will said.

“Yeah…” Nico agreed. _Very romantic too_ , he thought, but quickly tried to quash that thought. He had admitted to himself that he had a crush on Will, but he usually tried not to think about it. Reading people’s emotions wasn't his strong suit, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by misinterpreting when Will seemed to be flirting (it was hard to tell) or reading too much into it when their hands touched or eyes met or – _No_ , Nico thought. _Stop_.

He turned and saw Will looking at him with a smile on his face. _Dammit_ , Nico thought. _Why does he have to be so cute?_ He thought he saw a slight blush on the blond’s cheeks from being caught staring, but it could be the cold.

“Hey, uh, Nico?” Will started.

“Yeah?” Why did Will look so nervous?

“Um, well, I was thinking, uh, that, you know…”

“Spit it out, Solace,” Nico said, laughing.

“Well, okay… um. I like you.”

 _Wait, what?_ Nico held his breath, not daring to believe what he thought he was hearing.

“And I've liked you for a while, but I didn't want to scare you or anything, but I – I think you’re an amazing person. So, uh, do you wanna go on a date?” Will finished.

Nico sat shocked for a second, then realized Will was serious and waiting for an answer. “I – Yes, of course, I’d love to,” he managed to get out. A grin broke out across his face. “Yes.”

Will relaxed, grinning as well, and suddenly Nico was overtaken by an impulse that he acted on – he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Will’s, relishing in the older boy’s taste and the feeling of their lips pressed together before pulling back, suddenly embarrassed. _Was that too soon?_ he wondered, looking down at his feet.

Before he could try to apologize, though, a gloved hand reached out and pulled his face up. Will smiled at him for a moment, affection in his eyes, and then closed the distance between them for the second time. _This must be what Elysium feels like_ , Nico thought as he kissed the boy back. Nico felt himself getting warmer and as they broke apart, he thought the other boy had heated up as well.

“See?” Will said, smiling. “Didn't I tell you you’d keep me warm?”

Nico rolled his eyes but smiled, as he and Will stood and walked back down the path, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of Solangelo winter fic, so that's where this came from! Hope you liked it!


End file.
